


Shadows and Sunflowers

by illyriangarbage (orphan_account)



Category: A Court of Thorns and Roses Series - Sarah J. Maas
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-01
Updated: 2019-10-24
Packaged: 2020-05-31 14:40:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 7,724
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19428037
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/illyriangarbage
Summary: After Elain's fiancé ends things suddenly, Elain goes to the only person who can make her feel better. Things between her and Azriel begin to shift from just a basic friendship.





	1. Sneak Peek

**Author's Note:**

> Hello, this is my first fic I've ever officially posted an I am super nervous about it, but I hope everyone likes it. Follow my Tumblr @illyriangarbage

*Disclaimer* Characters Owned by Sarah J. Maas  
Also this is my first EVER fic,so please bare with me if it is terrible.

In an hour, Elain’s day had managed to go from one of the best days of her life to one of the worse. She couldn’t think straight anymore. She just kept walking, in the pouring rain, while makeup ran down her face. She knew where she was going, it was the same place she always went when she hit a hard spot in her life. To the only person who could make her feel full again, important again, no matter what had happened. She walked up the steps of the apartment building. When she got to his door, she didn’t have time to knock before Azriel answered . His hair was all neat and he was in a navy button up shirt and black dress pants.  
Right…. his date. He had been so happy when he told her about how he had finally worked up the courage to ask this girl out (with Elain’s help of course). Anna was a close friend of hers and she knew that her and Az would be a great match. She had never seen him so happy before, and now she had to be the one to ruin his night.  
“ Elain ?” He questioned “What are you doing here, aren’t you supposed to be out with Graysen.”  
Before she had the chance to answer he noticed her tear streaked face and disheveled hair. He pulled her into a tight hug and whispered into her hair.  
“ What the hell happened?”  
She pulled away from his embrace and looked at her heeled shoes.  
“ Y..your date. I don’t want to ruin your night. It’s not that important anyways, I’ll just go home.”  
She went to turn and leave, but he grabbed her wrist gently.  
“ I’ll call her and schedule it for another time, she’ll understand. Now tell me what’s wrong.”  
She could only managed a few words, but it was enough.  
“He ended it,” she croaked.  
Without a second thought, he pulled her into the dimly lit apartment.


	2. Part 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The reason these were all posted together was because I originally posted the preview and the first two parts on Tumblr.

*Disclaimer* Characters owned by Sarah J. Maas

Elain was awoken to the sound of her alarm clock blaring the morning news station. Normally, she struggled with getting out of bed on time, and usually had to run in order not to be late for work, but today was different. Today, she was excited. It was her and Graysen’s anniversary and she had a date planned with her fiancé. She pulled back her floral duvet and got out of bed. She quickly watered the potted plants on her bedside table and went to shower. She would have loved to have a garden outside, but she was very limited to space in her tiny apartment and had no room on her balcony, so she had to settle for potted plants. After her shower she put on her uniform and checked the time. She had just enough time to stop at Velaris Bakery for a cinnamon muffin.   
When she walked into Velaris Floral Arrangements, coffee and half-eaten muffin in hand, she said a quick hello to Lillian as she set her stuff in the back room. She pulled on her pink apron. She had just begun to water a pot of blush-colored roses when the bell rang. She turned to the door and nearly collided with Azriel’s chest.   
“ Az, what are you doing here?” She asked as she pulled him into a hug.  
Her and Az had first become friends when they were in high school, and now they were inseparable. People had always said it was weird for the two of them to be best friends, but they didn’t care. They were both outcasts and were the only ones who fully understood each other.  
“ Well, I don’t have to go into work until later, so I decided to stop by and see how my best friend’s day is going so far.”  
“Is that the only reason, or do you have something to tell me,” she questioned.  
Elain already knew why he had come to see her. He came to tell her all about the date that she had helped to set up. Anna had called her last night, very excited for her date tonight.  
“Well, I may have come her to tell you that I asked out Anna last night.”  
“Annnnnd?” she poked at his chest.  
“And, we are going to Rita’s tonight.”  
“Yayyy! See, I told you she would say yes if you just asked her.”  
“ I know, I know. I should have taken your advice from the start because you are always right.”  
“Hey, you said it, not me,” she shrugged.  
Az laughed at that. She was so happy that he was finally getting out of his comfort zone and going on dates.  
“Well, I should leave you to your flowers. Have an amazing date with Graysen tonight.”  
“I will, and tomorrow I am expecting to hear all about your great date.”  
He bent down and kissed her cheek.  
“Don’t worry, I won’t spare you a single detail.”   
She laughed as he waved goodbye and walked out of the tiny shop.  
The workday could not have gone any slower. Elain loves her job, but she was way too excited for her date to concentrate. She was so focused on her date that she even dropped a pot of larkspurs, causing soil to spread across the floor. She quickly got to work of cleaning up mess she made, sweeping up the shattered pieces of the pot and the soil. She then started to fill a new pot with soil to put the violet flowers in.   
4 O’clock.  
Finally, her day was done and she could go home. She quickly hung up her apron and grabbed her stuff. She said goodbye to Lillian and started home. She was almost at her apartment building when her phone rang.  
“What do you need my amazing advice with now, Az?”  
“Sorry, you know I hate to bother you, but I have no clue what to wear,” Az sighed.  
“ Do you want me to come over and help?”  
“ Only if you aren’t busy.”  
She checked her watch. 4:30. Her date wasn’t supposed to be until 7:30.  
“ I’m not, I’ll be right over.”  
Their apartment buildings weren’t far from each other’s, only about a five minute walk. When she got to his door, she didn’t even bother knocking. His apartment was much larger than hers and he used to try and convince her to move in with him. She declined every time, saying that even though she loved him, she needed a break sometimes. He came out of the bedroom once he heard her come in.  
“ Thank you so much for coming.”  
“ Of course. I mean, my best friend is going on a date for the first time in like 500 years, of course I have to help.”  
“ What ever would I do without you,” he sighed and rubbed his temples.  
Elain started heading towards his bedroom. Once she got there she through open his closet and began to look for something to wear. It didn’t come as a surprise that most of his clothes were black or dark navy.  
“ Don’t you have any other colors? It looks like you have a different funeral to attend everyday.”  
“ Hey, you know I look damn good in black,” he winked.  
She shook her head and rolled her eyes, though she couldn’t help but smile. She couldn’t remember the last time she had seen him this relaxed and happy. She turned back and started looking through his dress shirts until she found a few she liked. She laid them out on his bed and then started looking for pants. All of his dress pants were black. She sighed and grabbed a pair. She looked at the shirts and decided on a navy button up.  
“ What do you think of this?” she turned and held up the outfit.  
“ That’s perfect,” he smiled.  
She grabbed some black dress shoes and a black tie.  
“ Here, I think these finish it off. Now, go try it on so I can see if I actually like it.”  
He took the clothes from her hand and headed to the bathroom. Elain gathered the remaining shirts and began putting them away.  
“What do you think?”  
She turned at his voice. She scanned her eyes over him. The shirt fit him perfectly. The pants and shirt went together perfectly.  
“ It’s perfect. Anna will be head over heels for you as soon as she sees you,” she smiled.  
He chuckled.  
“ Well, I definitely could not have done it without you. Thanks again for coming over.”  
“ Anytime, now I should probably start heading home, I’ll see you later.”She turned to grab her stuff from the bed.  
“ Hold on, I’ll drive you.”  
“ You really don’t have to, Az. I only live a few minutes away.”  
“ I know, but it’s the least I can do for helping me. Now come on.”  
He grabbed his car keys from off the table. She followed him outside and got into the passenger seat of his black Mustang. Elain didn’t have a car, but she didn’t need one. She was close enough to pretty much everything that she could walk, and she rarely went any farther. If she had to, she usually made Az drive her. They chatted as the drove down street. Before Elain knew it, they were at her building.  
“ Bye,” she said as she stepped out of the passenger seat. “ Remember to tell me everything.”  
“ I promise I will. Have a goodnight,” he called as he began to drive off.  
Elain walked up the stairs and into her apartment. As soon as she walked in she checked the cat clock in her kitchen. It was already almost 6. With that she headed to her room and began to get ready for her date.


	3. Part 2

*Disclaimer* Characters owned by Sarah J. Maas

Elain didn’t want to go over the top, but she didn’t want to be too safe. She couldn’t understand why she was so nervous. It was just Graysen, they were already engaged for God’s sake. After careful consideration, she decided on a salmon colored dress that was longer in the back than it was in the front. There were cutouts in the back of the dress, and she paired it with gold heels. She decided to twist her golden-brown hair half-up into a bun. She curled the remaining hair and pulled out a few strands to frame her face. For her makeup, she decided a natural look would be her best bet. She put on a small amount of foundation, some pink blush, and some golden-brown eyeshadow. She finished with mascara and pink lip gloss. After checking the mirror one last time, she grabbed her phone and her gold clutch, and started on her short walk to the restaurant. Graysen had offered to drive her, but it was supposed to be a nice night, so she decided she would walk. By the time she was turning onto the street the restaurant was on, she was beginning to regret her decision. Her shoes weren’t painful, but they weren’t too comfortable either. When she got there, Graysen was standing in the front of the restaurant. She smiled when he looked up at her, but he didn’t return the gesture. Nervously, she twisted her engagement ring around her finger as she approached him. The sun was beginning to set, and dark clouds were forming in the air. She probably should have double-checked the forecast before leaving, but she could always get a ride from Graysen.  
“Hello,” she smiled as she reached Graysen.  
He didn’t say anything, just looked at her with this look that she couldn’t interpret.  
“Is something wrong?”  
“Yes,” he scoffed.  
“What is it?” Elain gulped.  
“There’s someone else.”  
She couldn’t believe what she was hearing. She must have misheard him. They were happy, and they were about to be married.  
“What do you mean there’s someone else,” she croaked.  
“What I mean is that we are over. I’m sick of you.”  
Elain’s eyes welled with tears. This couldn’t be right, it had to be some sick joke.  
“Graysen,” she began.  
“Shut it, I don’t want to hear any of it.”  
With that he walked away. She watched as he got into his car and drove away. She felt dizzy. Just as her tears began to fall, it started pouring. Elain didn’t even care anymore, she just started walking. She ignored her throbbing feet and soaked hair. She knew where she was going, and needed to get there before she lost total control. She knew her house was closer than where she was headed, but she didn’t care. Her day was already terrible, what was a little rain going to do. With that, she realized she still had the ring on her finger. She stopped and ripped it off of her finger. She walked to the nearby dumpster and threw it in. She thought it would have made her feel better, but it did the opposite. She felt like collapsing on the ground and staying there, but she kept walking anyways. The sun had completely set, and it was raining even harder than before.  
Soon she was at her destination. She walked up the steps of his apartment building. Before she had the chance to knock he opened the door. He was in the outfit she had picked out earlier, and his hair was neat. Right… his date. How could she have forgotten, she was a terrible best friend.  
“Elain? What are you doing here?” he started, before noticing her tear-stained face and soaked hair. “What happened?”  
Elain wiped her tears, mascara streaking her hand.  
“Y...your date. It’s not important.” she sobbed.  
She turned away to leave, but he gently grabbed her wrist and pulled her into a hug.  
“I’ll call and reschedule. She’ll understand.” he whispered into her hair. “Now tell me what happened.”  
“ He ended things,” she croaked. “Said there was someone else.”  
With that, Azriel pulled her into his dimly lit apartment and shut the door. He led her to the couch and wrapped a fuzzy blanket around her shoulders. His black cat Shadow hopped up and cuddled into her.  
“Take off your shoes. I’m going to call Anna, make you some tea, and get you some dry clothes to change into.” he said as he turned to go into the other room.  
Shadow climbed into her lap and nuzzled her with his fuzzy head. She stroked his back, causing him to purr.  
“ Well, the drawer of spare clothes is almost empty, except for some leggings, so I brought you one of my sweatshirts.”  
“Thanks Az, and I’m so sorry about ruining your plans tonight.”  
“Don’t stress it, I told her what had happened and was cool with it, besides the fact that she promised to kill Graysen if she ever sees him again.” he smiled, though she could see it in his eyes that when he saw Graysen, he was going to do so much worse.  
Elain lifted a purring Shadow off of her lap and headed towards the bathroom to change. She was a mess. Her eyes were red and puffy, and her makeup was almost completely rained off, save for light black lines of mascara down her cheeks. She opened the drawer where she kept spare makeup wipes. She wiped the remaining makeup from her face and rinsed her face. She pulled out the pins holding her hair in place and massaged her skull before pulling it all into a bun. She shrugged on the black sweatshirt, which was too big for her, and pulled on her leggings. She threw her wet dress into the trash and left the bathroom.  
She walked into the kitchen, where Az was pouring two cups of tea.  
“ Here you go, green tea with two sugars and milk, just how you like it.” he said as he handed her the mug.  
“Thanks Az, I feel better already.”  
She wasn’t lying, being with her best friend had instantly brightened her mood, but the pain was still there.  
“How about we order takeout and watch a movie. I’ll stay home from work tomorrow and we can do something fun, what do you think.”  
“ I think I’d like that very much,” she smiled.  
“ Me too.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Follow my Tumblr @illyriangarbage  
> Hope everyone enjoyed this chapter, I have no idea when the next one will be posted.


	4. Part 3

Only an hour later and Elain was already feeling a hundred times better than before. Az had ordered food from her favorite Chinese restaurant and they were currently watching Elain’s favorite movie in the world, A Court of Thorns and Roses, even though Az hated all four movies. Shadow was snuggled in her lap, purring while Elain rubbed his back with one hand and drank her tea with the other.  
The next thing Elain knew, she woke up with her head in a snoring Azriel’s lap. The TV was dark, and Elain squinted to read the time. 11:36. They must have fallen asleep during the movie because she couldn’t remember finishing it. She lifted her head off his lap, but Az couldn’t be bothered to wake up. She couldn’t help but notice how peaceful he looked while he slept. She wrapped the blanket tighter around her body and went to lay down on the other side of the couch when Azriel finally noticed she wasn’t asleep on him anymore.  
“You are allowed to sleep in the guest bed you know,” he chuckled, his voice low with sleep.  
“I know, but I was too tired to walk all the way to the bedroom,” she murmured as she snuggled her head further into the pillow. He laughed sleepily at that.  
“Really, the famed Elain Archernon gets tired. I thought she never sleeps,” he teased.  
“Believe it or not, I do get quite tired by the end of the day. Taking care of flowers is no laughing matter.”  
He chuckled as he grabbed the blanket resting on the back of the couch.  
“Well, if you’re going to be uncomfortable out here on the couch, so am I,” he said as he grabbed the pillow that had fallen onto the ground and put it under his head. He was definitely too big to sleep comfortably on the couch, much less with her on it, but before she could even protest, he was already quietly snoring on the other end. She chuckled quietly before she too fell into a deep slumber.  
Elain woke up to the smell of bacon cooking and Shadow snuggled under her arm. Azriel was no longer on the other end of the couch where she had left him, so she gently maneuvered around Shadow and walked into the kitchen. Az was wide awake in the kitchen and making a large breakfast.   
“Is that bacon that I smell?” she asked.  
“Of course it is, along with your favorite, blueberry pancakes,” he responded as he took his eyes off of the bacon long enough to smirk at her.  
“ You really didn’t have to go through the…” she began before he cut her off.  
“Nonsense, I usually wake up early to go to the gym before work.”  
Elain noticed that he was in fact in gym clothes and looked like he had just gotten back from working out. She glanced at the clock above the toaster. 8:26 it read. At this time she would be rushing to get to the shop before she was late. Shoot, work. She grabbed her cell from the table where she had left it so that she could call and take the day off, but it was dead.  
“Hey Az, can I use your phone quickly?”  
“Of course, I already called Rhys and told him I wouldn’t be able to make it today.”  
Of course, when Elain explained everything to Lilian as to why she wouldn’t be able to come in today, she told her to take as much time as she needed, as well as promising to punch Graysen in the face if she ever ran into him. At that, Elain chuckled and told her Graysen was already going to have many bruises all over his body from Az and Anna. As soon as she had finished talking with Lili, Az called her to breakfast.  
“Breakfast is served,” he joked as he set down a full plate of pancakes topped with butter and maple syrup, bacon, and fruit along with a mug of tea.   
“I owe you breakfast, lunch, aaaand dinner to make up for everything you’ve done for me in the past 24 hours,” she stated as she began to dig into her breakfast.  
“The only thing I want as payment is the right to beat Graysen to a bloody pulp when I see him again,” he responded as he dug into his own food.  
“As long as I’m there to watch,” she chuckled. Of course she never wanted to see him again. Even thinking of him made her heart ache. She thought that they would be together. She thought that he loved her. Apparently, she was wrong. They ate their breakfast slowly, chatting about nonsense.  
“Hey do you remember that time in highschool when I scared you by jumping out of the janitors' closet as you, Feyre, and Nesta walked by,” Az chuckled.  
“Oh my god, yeah. And then you got in trouble for being in said janitors’ closet,” she laughed.  
“Well, detention was totally worth it to see the look on you and your sisters’ faces. My face still hurts from where Nesta punched me thinking I was going to attack you guys,”he snickered.  
Elain remembered how angry she was that he did that and didn’t talk to him for the rest of the day but was really bummed when she realized he wouldn’t be able to walk home with her like he usually did. He came over right after and he had a huge bruise on his cheek. She was concerned and helped to patch him up. That day she realized how boring her highschool career would be without him. Of course, they both went to different colleges, but they still stayed in touch. He was suspicious of Graysen at first, but he realized how happy they were together so he let it go. He had still kept a close eye on their relationship, but never bothered her about it now. He probably felt really guilty about it now that she thought about it.  
“Elain?” he questioned, waking her up from her thoughts.  
“Yeah?”  
“I’ve asked you three times if you wanted another pancake.”  
“Oh, sorry I was just thinking. Yeah, I would love one.”  
He put another one on her plate and passed her the syrup. She drenched her pancake in it and began to eat. She has always had a sweet tooth. No matter where they go, she always gets something with some kind of sweet aspect to it.  
“So, what do you want to do today?” he asked in between bites of his food. “We can do whatever you want.”  
She thought for a moment. There was so much stuff to do in Velaris. They could go see a play, shop in the market, go to one of the many restaurants along the Sidra.  
“How about we go for a hike, it’s supposed to be a beautiful day. And then maybe we can go to one of the many beaches to cool down.” she replied. It had been so long since she had been able to go hiking on one of the many beautiful hiking trails.  
“That is a great idea. Let me go change and then we can stop at your apartment on the way so you can change.”  
“Alright, sounds perfect,” she replied as she brought her dish to the sink.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you all enjoyed this chapter! I am happy to say that I passed all of my exams and will have much more free time over the summer to write. Also, follow my tumblr @illyriangarbage.


	5. Part 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Elain and Azriel have a fun day out.

Elain cleaned up the kitchen while Az showered and changed. Once he was ready, he drove them to Elain’s apartment so that she could do the same. Az had opted for black and gray camo swim trunks and a white t-shirt, along with black sneakers. Elain showered quickly and threw her hair up into a tight ponytail. She had decided on a black and pink floral bikini, which she covered with pink yoga pants, a gray tank top, and white sneakers. She exited the bathroom to find Azriel sitting on the couch scrolling through his phone.  
“You ready?” he asked, looking up from his phone.  
“In a second, I just want to pack a small bag for the beach.”  
Elain grabbed a small black backpack that she used when they went to the Velaris State Fair every year, and began to fill it with some essentials. She threw in two beach towels and a blanket to sit on, sunscreen, water, and granola bars in case they got hungry after their hike.  
“Ok, let’s go,” she called as she grabbed her keys and her phone. “Do you think I need my wallet?” she asked from the kitchen.  
“No, I have mine, so we’ll be fine.” he answered. Elain grabbed hers anyway.

The hiking trail was about a 30 minute drive from Elain’s apartment. They chatted for most of the trip until Elain’s favorite song came on and she just had to sing along. By the time the song ended they had finally arrived. Azriel pulled into an empty spot and got out. Elain grabbed a water bottle from her bag and followed suit. They headed toward where all the trails started.  
“Which one should we do?” Az asked her.  
“Which one ends with a great view of the Sidra?” she responded.  
“The Illyrian path, I believe. It is the most intense though.”  
“I like a challenge,” she smirked.  
“Okay, but when you get tired, don’t ask me to carry you,” he smirked. With that, they started out in the direction the sign was directing them.  
Elain hated to admit it, but she was starting to wish Azriel would carry her. With his long legs, she had to essentially run in order to keep up with him. The path really was intense. It was almost entirely uphill, and the terrain was rough. It also seemed to get hotter the farther up the got.  
“Az, slow down please,” she huffed. “You know I have short legs.”  
“Sorry El, but it’s not my fault I was born so tall and perfect,” he smirked as he stopped and waited for her to catch up. After she had called him out though, he did end up slowing his pace for her. The hike was beginning to catch up to her. She was sweating hard and her breathing was shallow. Meanwhile though, Azriel didn’t have a drop of sweat on him.  
“How are you not tired yet,” she grumbled.  
“I told you, I’m perfect.”  
Elain could only groan in response as she tried to keep up. Once they did finally reach the top though, it was all worth it.  
“You can see all of Velaris from up here,” she whispered in awe.  
“Yeah, it’s amazing,” Az responded. They both moved to a bench overlooking the amazing view and Az passed her the water bottle she had made him carry.. Elain took a grateful gulp and handed it back to him. Azriel did the same before closing it and setting it next to him on the bench.  
“I could sit up here all day,” he sighed as he leaned back and put his arm across the back of the bench.  
“Me too. Can’t we just stay here?”  
“I thought you wanted to go to the beach,”   
“I do, but I am exhausted. Little legs, remember,” she joked. Az let out a deep laugh. They sat there for another 20 minutes before Elain was finally ready to go.  
“Alright, I am so ready to get a tan,” she said enthusiastically.  
“Let’s go. Remember, I’m not carrying you.”

Once they had finally reached the car, Elain was drenched in sweat. She let out a content sigh as the A/C finally turned on. The beach was only a few minutes away from the hiking trail, but Elain still almost fell asleep during the ride. Elain covered herself in sunscreen and tried to convince Az to do the same. He argued before he finally took the sunscreen from her hands and put some on his face before throwing it into the car and locking the door. Elain sighed, but knew it was no use arguing. They made their way down to the beach. It was crowded, but Azriel managed to find an empty spot. Apparently, almost everyone in Velaris had the same idea as them today. Elain laid out the blanket and used her bag to hold it down.   
“Ready to swim?” Elain asked.  
“You bet! It’s almost 100 degrees out,” Az groaned. Elain chuckled and began to strip down into her swimsuit. She kicked off her shoes and began to head towards the blue water. She looked over her shoulder and found that Azriel had followed suit and was right behind her. She cautiously approached the edge and stuck a toe in. Before she had the chance to go in on her own, Az ran up from behind her and picked her up. Elain shrieked as he threw her over his shoulder and carried her further into the water.  
“AZ! PUT ME DOWN!” she shrieked over his shoulder.  
“Okay, if that’s what you want,” he chuckled. Before Elain knew it, Azriel had thrown Elain into the cold water. She pushed her head up, gasping for air. He was so dead.  
“AZRIEL!” she yelled. She went to splash him, but he dodged it easily. He splashed back, getting her in the face. They continued going back and forth, and before Elain knew it, she was laughing. She realized how much fun she had been having all day with Az that she had totally forgotten about Graysen. She knew she should be sad, but she wasn’t. Az had made sure to that. She was still angry though, and she believed Az was too. She couldn’t help but imagine what he would do to Graysen if he ever saw him anywhere. Graysen had hurt her severely, and she would never forgive him, so she wanted to be the one to punch him, not Az. He could watch though.  
They only got out of the cool water because they were both starving. They decided to grab something to eat at one of the many food trucks that lined the beach. Elain grabbed their fish tacos and began heading back towards their blanket while Az paid. He joined her on the blanket and took his food. Elain groaned in delight as she bit into the food. Either it was the greatest thing she had ever eaten or she was just very hungry. Probably both. They ate in silence, gazing out over the water. She didn’t even realize how long they had been there. The sun was beginning to set, reflecting over the water. It was beautiful.  
“I should watch the sunset more often,” she sighed.  
“You should see the sunrise. It is always so beautiful,” Az responded. They continued to sit in silence, enjoying the view and each others company until an older woman approached them.   
“Hello! I’m sorry, I don’t want to interrupt anything, but I was watching you earlier while you were swimming and I just wanted to tell you how much you remind me of my husband and I when we were younger. You two are just so cute together,” she exclaimed. Elain was speechless, but luckily Azriel answered for her.  
“Oh.. um we’re flattered, but we aren’t a couple,” he clarified.  
“Oh, I’m sorry. You two just seem so close and everything. I shouldn’t have assumed anything,” she replied, nervously.  
“There’s no harm in it, we are close, but not that closely. We’re just best friends,” Elain commented.   
“Apologies again, sorry to bother you,” she replied before walking off. Elain couldn’t help but laugh and soon enough Az was laughing with her.  
“Maybe it’s time we head home,” Az sighed.  
“Yeah, I think so.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello everyone! Sorry this took so long to come out, but I have been very busy these past few weeks. I don't know when the next chapter will come out, but what I do know is that it will be from Az's POV so that's exciting. Thanks to all the love on this!!! :) Follow me on Tumblr @illyriangarbage


	6. Part 4.5 (Azriel)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just a little chapter from our favorite shadowsinger. Might stick some chapters like these here and there, though this series is mostly from Elain's POV. Enjoy!

For some reason, Az just couldn’t stop thinking about what that lady had told them at the beach. How could people confuse their relationship as being more than just friendly? I mean sure, he loved Elain, but not like that. At least, he didn’t think he loved her like that. How does one even know when they love someone in that way? What could Azriel say about it though, it’s not like he is an expert in the relationship department. Of course, he always felt 1000 times better in Elain’s presence. When she wasn’t with him, he was usually working; or at home sulking. Azriel couldn’t even remember his last actually relationship, which was long before he had even met Elain. Az didn’t want to admit it to her, but when Elain had started going out with that bastard Graysen, he had felt a tinge of jealousy, and even more so when she announced their engagement. And he absolutely HATED Graysen for hurting Elain like that. She was too good for him, too good for anyone. Including Azriel.  
Azriel had been thinking about Elain for the whole ride back. He just couldn’t help it. Not with her flowery scent so close to him in the car. He had asked if she wanted to stay over at his place again tonight and she said she would love to, but she should probably sleep in her own bed since her apartment is closer to the shop. He walked her up to her apartment, just to spend those last few minutes with her.  
“Just call me if you need anything. And I mean anything,” Azriel told her as they approached her door.  
“You know I will Az,” she replied while unlocking her door. “And we should do this again soon. I’m beginning to forget how fun you are,” she smirks up at him.  
Before Azriel can stop himself, his gaze travels down to her lips.He quickly raises his eyes back up to match hers, hoping she hadn’t noticed. She hadn’t. Or at least she didn’t react in any way.  
“Bye El,” he says as she opened her door and headed into the apartment. “Have an amazing day at work tomorrow and I seriously mean it when I say do not hesitate to call me.”  
Elain got on her tiptoes and gave him a soft kiss on the cheek.  
“Don’t worry Dad,” she rolled her eyes dramatically. “Thanks for everything, and I really owe you.”  
“Yeah, big time,” he joked. After that they said their goodbyes and Az headed back home.  
Shadow greeted him at the door, rubbing against his legs and purring.  
“You hungry?” he asked the black cat, who seemed to meow in response. Azriel filled the cats empty dish and then headed to his room to change out of his damp beach clothes. He had just pulled on black sweats and a t-shirt when his phone started to ring. He flipped it over and looked at the screen, secretly hoping it was Elain. He hid his disappointment as he answered.  
“Hey Rhys, what’s up?”  
“Hey, I was just calling to make sure you are coming in tomorrow and to check up on Elain. I hope you made her feel better,” Rhys replied.  
“Yeah, of course I’ll be there. I know how important the meeting with The Highlords is. About Elain, the whole Graysen thing still affects her deep down, but I do think I helped,”  
“That’s good, and if you ever run into the bastard on the street, punch him in the face for me,” Rhys said in a joking yet very serious tone. “So, what did you guys do today?”  
“Well, whatever Elain wanted, which included a hike, lunch, and a trip to the beach,” Azriel answered.  
“Well, I hope you helped bring our beloved Ellie back to her usual self. Did she have a good time?”  
“Yeah, we both did. Though the weirdest thing happened while we were at the beach. We were enjoying our food when a lady came up to us and told us what a cute couple we were,”  
Azriel heard Rhys chuckle from the other end of the line.  
“Has it never occured to you that you and Elain act like a couple? It was a simple mistake on the woman’s part.”  
Az couldn’t believe what was coming from Rhys. Him and Elain? A couple? He thought they just acted how best friends acted. They still acted the same way even when Elain and Graysen were together.  
“What do you mean?” he asked hesitantly.  
“Well, people who aren’t together don’t usually spend the night at each other's houses regularly, much less sleep in the same bed,” Rhys explained.  
Azriel thought about that for a second. He had always thought it was normal, since him and Elain have always done it.  
“Best friends also don’t usually flirtatiously tease each other in public, or even privately for that matter,” Rhys continued.  
“What! We never flirt,” Az defended, glad that Rhys couldn’t see his cheeks turn red.  
“Okay Azzy, if that’s what you think. I have to go, see you tomorrow,” Rhys finished.  
“Bye,” Az huffed and hung up the phone. Did other people think that they were together, but just never said anything? Even so, Elain deserved someone happy, someone perfect, not some sulking bastard.   
Not like Azriel.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ughhh I know, it's been so long since I updated. I'm so so so sorry about that, but I'd like to thank everyone for their patience. My goal is to post another, longer chapter tomorrow or Friday at the latest. Thanks for sticking with me and I can't even begin to express how thankful I am. Comments and Kudos greatly appreciated!


	7. Part 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's the chapter I promised. Hope you enjoy!

Elain’s fantastic dream was rudely interrupted by her alarm clock blasting the morning news. She hit the snooze button and laid her head back against the pillow. She was just about to kiss the man she had been dreaming about all night when she was once again interrupted. Elain let out a loud sigh and dragged herself out of her bed. The dreaming would just have to wait. She dragged herself into her tiny kitchen and put on a pot of coffee, and then headed towards the bathroom to shower. She had tried to keep her mind off of what the woman at the beach had said, but she just couldn’t. While she washed her hair, brushed her teeth, drank her morning coffee, the thought just stayed put. She had never pictured her and Azriel as a couple. Well, at least not until last night. And now that was all she could think about.  
The tiny bell jingled as Elain opened the door to the shop. She didn’t even have a chance to set her stuff down before Lilian scooped her into a suffocating hug.  
“Oh Ellie, I swear I’m going to kill him,” Lilian whispered.  
“You and everyone else I know,” Elain chuckled.  
“Well, then he better hope he never runs into literally anyone in Velaris,” Lili laughed. “So, are you feeling better? What did you do yesterday?” Anything fun?”   
“Well Lili, to answer all of your questions, Azriel and I went on a hike together, and then we went to the beach,” Elain answered as she tied her apron around her waist.  
“Awww, I wish I had an Azriel in my life,” Lili sighed.  
“I don’t know what I would do without him,” Elain agreed, before heading out front to take care of the customer she had heard walk in. She headed towards the front of the store, where a man with dark hair and blue eyes was looking at roses.   
“Hello,” Elain greeted him sweetly. “How can I help you?”  
“Hi, um… it’s my girlfriend’s birthday tomorrow and I thought I would get her flowers to go along with my other supplies,” he explained.  
“That is such a sweet idea, does she have any flowers that she loves? We can make a special arrangement if you would like.” Elain said as she pulled out a clipboard from behind the counter.  
“Not really, but I was wondering if there are any flowers that symbolize love?” he asked.  
“Yes, actually, there are many different flowers that symbolize love.” Elain smiled, jotting notes down on the paper. “We can do an arrangement of a few types. Here, I’ll show you all of the types that we have currently and we can decide from there.”  
“That sounds great,” the man smiled. Elain led him over to pot of asters and azaleas. She explained what they each meant and then moved over to the next pot. After she had explained all of the flowers meanings, the man had decided on an arrangement of red asters, white jasmine, and blue violets. They agreed that he could pick them up tomorrow morning, and he paid her before he left.   
Elain had just finished cutting the last of the jasmine and was tying the white bow on the vase when the bell rang again.   
“I’ll get it,” she told Lili as she wiped her dirty hands on her apron.  
“Hello, welcome to Velaris Floral Arrangements, how can I help yo…” Elain stopped as she finally lifted her head to face the person. She was shocked as she gazed into those cold blue eyes. Graysen. Elain was speechless. Graysen knew that she worked here, so he knew she would be here. He had come on purpose. She didn’t care what he had to say, she was done with him. They stood in silence, staring holes into each other before Lili came out of the back room to check on the situation.  
“Ellie, I didn’t hear anything so I came to see if you needed any help…” Lili spoke as she walked into the room, her gaze landing on Graysen.   
“You,” she growled and started stalking towards Graysen. The bell jingled again, but this time it was three familiar faces that Elain was glad to see.  
“What is he doing here Ellie?” Cassian growled, Rhys and Azriel on his heels. Graysen turned around to glare at them.  
“I came here to buy flowers,” Graysen snarled right back. Before anyone one could say anything, Lili was quick to respond.  
“Well, we don’t serve assholes here who dump their fiancé in the pouring rain,” she snapped. “So leave.”  
“You can’t do that, I’m a paying customer,” he bit.   
“Not yet you aren’t,” Elain whispered. Azriel had come to stand behind her, a scarred hand resting on her shoulder.   
“The ladies asked you to leave,” he said, his voice still. With a huff, Graysen turned to leave but before he good, someone punched him in the face. Lili. He scowled and rubbed his sore face.  
“And that’s for hurting my best friend,” she snarled. Graysen was smart to leave right after that.  
Elain was holding back her tears. Just when she was finally starting to forget about Graysen, he had to show right back up to torture her again. Lili had told the boys to take her home, but they decided to all go to Azriel’s place instead. Azriel was in the kitchen making them all tea and Cassian sat on the couch next to her. They were all trying to comfort her, but she could see the anger in all of their eyes. They wanted to rip Graysen to shreds. Elain let a tear slip from her eye and before she knew it, tears were silently slipping down her face. Cassian noticed and pulled her into a warm embrace, and soon Rhys was out of the armchair and hugging her too. She sobbed into Cassian’s chest and Rhys rubbed a comforting hand up and down her back. Azriel came out from the kitchen, and quickly set her tea down on the table as he took in the scene. Azriel knelt down in front of her and gently squeezed her knees.  
“Hey El, look at me please,” he whispered. Elain turned her head to meet his hazel eyes. Her vision blurred with tears.  
“ Don’t even think about him. That’s what he wants okay.”  
Azriel was right, he had only come to get a nerve out of her. So Elain sniffled and wiped the remaining tears from her eyes just as a knock came from the front door. Rhys got up to answer it and Az took his spot on the couch next to her. She heard footsteps and turned to see her sisters walking into the apartment.   
“Hey El, we heard what happened,” Feyre comforted as she made her way over, her fiancé on her heels. Elain had always hoped to have something as special as what Rhysand and Feyre had, and she thought she did have that with Graysen. She was wrong.  
“If I were you, I would have punched him in the face, Or kneed him in the balls. Or both,” Nesta said with total seriousness as she took a seat next to Cassian. Elain leaned into Azriel’s side and closed her eyes. Graysen had chosen the wrong time to stop in and bother her it seemed. The boys had just finished a stressful meeting and decided to go get her to go out for lunch. I think Graysen should have worried more about Lili though. That girl can be intense.  
“I just hope to never see him again,” she sighed and closed her eyes. She was finally beginning to relax after the whole ordeal. Azriel swung his left arm over her shoulders and soothingly rubbed up and down her arm. “I know I said I wanted to be the one to punch him, but I just couldn’t. Believe me, I wanted to, but I just froze,” she said as she opened her eyes and looked at her family around her.  
“I was going to do much worse than punch him, but your friend got to him first,” Cass chuckled. Elain laughed at that.  
“Yeah, I was surprised when she did that. That friend of yours is always full of surprises,” Azriel said and let out a deep chuckle.  
They sat there talking for a long time, laughing and smiling. By the time someone finally checked the clock it was 7:30pm. Rhysand suggested that they all go out to dinner at Rita’s, since it had been awhile since they have all been together. They couldn’t all fit in one car so Nesta and Cassian went with Rhys and Feyre while Elain went with Azriel. They talked the whole car ride and by the time they pulled up in front of Rita’s, Elain’s hurt from smiling.


End file.
